This invention relates to a cartridge assembly for a record player, and, more particularly, to a cartridge assembly which facilitates removal and replacement of the cartridge holder.
Needle cartridges for record players or phonographs are conventionally removably mounted in a cartridge holder on the tone arm. The cartridge is connected to the electrical circuit of the record player by wires which are connected to the cartridge holder and extend through the tone arm. However, it is often desirable or necessary to replace the cartridge holder, and the wire connections often make this task complicated and time-consuming and may require the assistance of a professional service man.
A cartridge assembly formed in accordance with the invention permits the cartridge holder to be replaced quickly and easily without professional assistance. The holder and its mounting plate can be snapped into and out of a base frame, and the electrical connections between the holder and the base frame are made by electrical contacts which are pressed into electrical engagement when the mounting plate is snapped into place.